


Chasing the Beginning

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: From this tumblr prompt - anonymous asked for sherlolly with the title "Chasing the beginning"





	Chasing the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all my readers for their wonderful comments on these fics. You guys totally rock!

Molly regarded Sherlock as she pondered his question. When  _had_  it begun for her? Was it truly love at first sight, or had it only been a crush that had grown and deepened over time? For that matter, when had it begun for  _him_? Because that 'I love you' - the second one, the one that she'd known, deep in her soul, had been real and not just him pretending to mean it - spoke volumes. It hadn't come out of nowhere, as she told him while she struggled with her own answer.

"The night you agreed to help me fake my death," he replied, no pause, no hesitation. "Of course I refused to acknowledge that's what it was, but that was the moment I realized I was in love with you. Told myself it was just gratitude and friendship and trying to make up for saying such awful things to you, for making you feel that you didn't count…but it was a load of rubbish. The same load of rubbish I kept feeding myself during your engagement, and when I was trashing my life off and on with drugs. But now I know, because finally you forced me to admit it just as much as I forced you to say the words aloud. But," he added, when she opened her mouth to protest, "just because the words were forced from us doesn't mean they're not true. I love you, Molly Hooper, and I've loved you for a very long time and I'm just sorry I didn't let myself understand that sooner."

"Well, then, it really doesn't matter, does it?" Molly asked, reaching out and interlacing her fingers with his. "When it began, I mean. What matters is what happens next. Just because we've said the words, just because we meant them, doesn't mean we can't just go on as we have been. We've cleared the air, we're still friends - right?"

He nodded. "Of course. And if that's all you want, if that's enough for you, then it'll be enough for me."

Molly gave a gentle laugh. "Oh Sherlock, you daft man, don't be ridiculous. Just because I don't want to go chasing the beginning doesn't mean I don't want to see how the story ends." She leaned closer, giving him ample time to pull away, but he stayed where he was, and when her lips brushed his he happily returned the kiss.

"Here's to chasing the ending, then," he replied as he pulled her into his arms. "May it be a long, long time coming."


End file.
